1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for turning threaded fasteners, such as bolts, nuts and the like and, in particular, relates to salvage tools for removing worn, damaged or seized threaded fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide socket-type salvage tools with laterally inwardly projecting teeth or barbs designed to dig into the fastener surface to facilitate turning of the fastener. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,712. While that arrangement works relatively well for rotating the fastener, it tends to destroy the fastener, can be used only for rotation in only one direction, and tends to have a relatively short life because the teeth or barbs tend to become worn or broken in use.
It is also known to provide fastener turning tools which have corner relief regions and drive surfaces which may be arcuate, designed to engage the fastener away from the corner, to assist in turning fasteners with worn or rounded corners. However, these arrangements do not assist in rotating stuck fasteners, such as rust-seized fasteners.